Technical Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a simulation method, and particularly relates to a quasi-crystal organic light-emitting display panel and a method for simulating optical efficiency of the same.
Related Art
Since organic light-emitting display panel has advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, easy procedure, low cost, wide operation temperature, high response speed, full color, etc., it is expected to become a mainstream of flat panel display of the next generation, and is widely applied in flat panel display devices, head-mounted display devices or touch display devices, etc.
Generally, the organic light-emitting display panel is composed of a first electrode layer, a second electrode layer disposed on a substrate and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the two electrode layers. The substrate and the second electrode layer contacting the substrate generally adopt a transparent material to facilitate the light generated by the organic light-emitting layer emitting out from the substrate. A refractive index of the second electrode layer is generally greater than a refractive index of the substrate, and the refractive index of the substrate is greater than a refractive index of air. Since when the light enters a low refractive index material from a high refractive index material, the light is liable to have a total reflection at an interface between the high and low refractive index materials, the light emitted by the organic light-emitting layer probably has the total reflection at the interface between the second electrode layer and the substrate and at the interface between the substrate and the air, such that optical efficiency of the organic light-emitting display panel is poor.